


奶茶、氢气球与新年烟火

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 8018一起跨年☆
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 3





	奶茶、氢气球与新年烟火

“所以，为什么是游乐园？”

云雀恭弥到了地方才发现不对劲，他微微皱起眉，几乎是以质问的口吻说出这句话。

到处都是彩带和气球，明亮的灯牌组成“HAPPY NEW YEAR”的字眼。小孩子蹦蹦跳跳地跑来跑去，奶声奶气地求大人给他们买玩具和甜品；情侣说笑着走过，抱着恋人的手臂或者腰，有穿着制服的年轻女孩子在摩天轮前接吻。远处传来跳楼机和过山车的尖叫欢呼声。冬天的寒冷在这样热闹的氛围下不值一提。

但云雀恭弥与这一切都非常格格不入。

山本武手里拿着两支棉花糖，闻言眨了眨眼：“约会不来游乐园要去哪里啊？”

“我讨厌群聚。”云雀恭弥言简意赅，扭头就准备走。

他还以为山本武叫他出来是有什么紧急的事，比如彭格列总部被炸了、沢田纲吉遇刺之类，或者要打架。

约会？开玩笑，难道山本武觉得他很闲吗？

山本武赶紧拉住他：“等等，云雀。我们不是在交往吗？”

“我可从来没有承认过。”云雀恭弥冷淡地回答道。

好在山本武早就熟知云雀恭弥的性格和处事风格，并且习惯与其斗智斗勇，所以也不会被这句绝情的话给伤到。他把棉花糖塞进云雀恭弥的手里：“那就当是我在追求你好了。”

山本武苦恼而恳切地看着云雀恭弥，语气近乎哀求：“我都跟老爸说了今天和男朋友一起出来约会了，这么早回去会很丢脸的啊。云雀，给个面子吧？”

在多年的相处下，山本武非常清楚怎么能骗取云雀恭弥的同情心。用山本刚做借口，又是如此努力的低姿态，云雀恭弥一定拿他没办法。

果然没多久便听到云雀恭弥说：“下不为例。”

山本武，你真是个天才计划通。山本武在心里这样夸奖自己。

“我们先去买奶茶吧，我请云雀喝哦。”山本武开始规划项目。

一进到奶茶店，扑面而来温暖的空调暖气，窗户上贴了许多辞旧迎新的窗花，墙壁上装饰着喜庆的玩偶和鲜花。

随后是店员喜气洋洋的笑脸：“新年快乐！两位要喝点什么呢？现在店里做活动，情侣第二杯免单哦。你们是情侣吗？”

山本武立刻说：“我们当然是情侣啦！”

云雀恭弥几乎与他同时说：“不是。”

空气寂静了两秒，山本武摸着后脑勺，爽朗地笑起来：“哈哈，他害羞啦！”

或许是被他俩的外貌所迷惑，店员不疑有他，拿出粉色的心形卡片，说：“那么只要在卡片上写下对方的三个优点，就可以获得第二杯免单的福利喔。”

“我不喝，你自己买。”云雀恭弥说。

山本武知道他嫌麻烦，估计还在腹诽这种举动幼稚又无意义。

“别这样说嘛，云雀。”山本武劝道，“留个纪念也好呀，又花不了多少时间。我先写好了。”

山本武不假思索，刷刷刷迅速写下：「长得很漂亮，打架很厉害，经常口是心非很可爱。」

然后他把卡片递给云雀恭弥。云雀恭弥想了想，似乎在思索要写什么，或者要不要写。

最后他还是拿起笔，在山本武的那行字下慢慢写下一行字。

山本武凑过去看，云雀恭弥写的是：「养的燕子可爱，养的小狗可爱，爸爸做的寿司很好吃。」

“什么啊……”山本武失望地说，“不是写我的优点吗？怎么没有一条跟我有关啊？”

云雀恭弥指着卡片，解释道：“你养的燕子，你养的小狗，还有你的爸爸。”

……好吧。山本武勉强觉得有被安慰到，毕竟他总不能吃小次郎次郎和老爸的醋吧。

山本武点了一杯常温的芋圆奶茶，加了碎核桃的小料，很好喝。山本武真诚地提议云雀恭弥和他喝一样的。

但云雀恭弥点了一杯热可可。不过他不喝，只拿来暖手。

山本武这才觉得自己失策了。云雀恭弥两只手都捧着热可可，这样他就不能牵他的手了。

早知道不来买奶茶了。山本武懊恼地想。

“接下来去哪里？”云雀恭弥问。

须知，刻板印象要不得。即使是表面上看起来威风凛凛杀人不眨眼的黑道人，也是会带男朋友来游乐园玩的。

此处特指彭格列家族的雨之守护者山本武。

他为此精心准备，查阅了许多资料，在搜索引擎里输入诸如“情侣打卡胜地”、“情侣之间必做的事”等关键词，并且询问了家族的其他成员，希望可以得到一些有用的可行方案。

六道骸建议他带云雀恭弥去吃顿烛光晚餐然后回家打炮，蓝发异瞳的意大利男人点点头，煞有介事地说：“这是我们意大利的传统。你们日本人偶尔可以学习一下西方文化。”

不巧这时狱寺隼人和蓝波正好经过，狱寺隼人急忙捂住蓝波的耳朵，气愤地对六道骸大呼小叫：“你瞎说什么！意大利什么时候有这种传统了！你一个人不可以代表我们所有意大利人！”

再扭头一看，银发的意大利男人简直眼前一黑：“笨蛋你不要认真地记下来啊！”

想到这里，山本武觉得有点好笑。他打开手机备忘录，飞快地把“吃饭打炮”这一项备选计划划过去，仔细阅读他之前做好的游乐园攻略：“嗯，让我看看……”

攻略第一条：来游乐园，一定要坐旋转木马啦。

云雀恭弥对他的品味嗤之以鼻：“山本武，你几岁了？”

山本武有问必答：“还有四个月就二十了。”

云雀恭弥被他天真的姿态打败，也不知道自己怎么就鬼迷心窍地坐上了旋转木马。

天色正在朝夜幕过度，粉橘的晚霞同昏沉的天光一起，撒下柔和慵懒的光线。旋转木马缓缓转动，光影一刹那都模糊了，云雀恭弥认真地盯着马头上金色的角发呆。

他很久没有……或者说，从来没有玩过这种项目。旋转木马，听起来像小孩和女人才会喜欢的项目。

实际上，游乐园也是云雀恭弥不屑于来的地方。人多是一个原因，他向来厌恶群聚，游乐园里到处都是人，尤其今天是“跨年”的特殊日子，人群密集而频繁，云雀恭弥觉得自己处在失控的边缘。

还有一个原因是太快乐了。游乐园一直是快乐的代名词，这里的空气似乎都沾上欢快的因子，游客们都在笑、在叫，在尽情地享受这短暂的快乐。

但云雀恭弥知道自己并不需要这种快乐。他需要的是冷静、孤高、漠然……他需要这些来保持清醒。

忽然听到有人喊：“云雀！看我看我！”

云雀恭弥抬起头，山本武举起手机，飞快地对着两个人“咔嚓”拍了一张合照。

照片里山本武笑得没心没肺，巨大的笑容比旁边散发澄黄光芒的装饰灯还要灿烂，眼睛眯成两道月牙，露出洁白的牙齿。云雀恭弥则面无表情，甚至都没有看镜头，肩上站着扑着翅膀的云豆。

“云雀，你怎么都不笑啊？”山本武嘟囔道，“笑一下啊。来游乐园怎么还板着脸，会吓到小朋友的。”

笨蛋是不是会传染啊。云雀恭弥这样想，还是配合地轻轻笑了一下。

“哇，手抖没拍到！”山本武手忙脚乱，手机都差点掉下去，“云雀，你再笑一个嘛。”

“不要。”这回云雀恭弥果断拒绝。

山本武倒也不强求，他对于那张合照其实已经心满意足，并且决定等下发给山本刚看。

旋转木马转到最后一圈，速度越来越慢。时间似乎也变得越来越慢，被无限拉长。云豆飞到了山本武的肩上，被山本武摸了一下脑袋后又飞了回来。

云雀恭弥想，他最多还能再忍受一个项目。

下了旋转木马，旁边就是碰碰车，山本武彻底抛弃攻略，拉着云雀恭弥就去排队。

人比较少，很快就排到了他们。山本武眼疾手快地跑去抢了一辆紫色的双人车，伸手招呼云雀恭弥：“云雀，这边！我们坐一辆车吧！”

云雀恭弥不情不愿地走过去，纡尊降贵地和山本武挤在一起。

碰碰车内部的空间相对于他们两个身高腿长的成年男性来说毕竟太狭窄了，他们的腿碰在一起，肩膀几乎能抵着。

山本武握着方向盘，主动承担起司机的职责：“我的车技可好了。真的，你别不信……”

话音未落，就被对面开过来的一辆车狠狠地撞了一下。

开车的是个与他们年龄相仿的男生，旁边坐着一个五六岁的小女孩，应该是带妹妹出来玩。小女孩“咯咯咯”直笑，眨巴着大眼睛，软软地说：“对不起哦，哥哥们……”

云雀恭弥对小孩和女人一贯脾气好，何况同意玩的人是他自己，也懒得计较，就闲适地窝在碰碰车里，指挥山本武撞人。

场面变得有点混乱，山本武指哪打哪，撞得猛，逃得又快，灵活地穿梭于车与车的空隙中，还很有绅士风度，不撞女孩子。

等到结束后，先前那个小女孩的哥哥居然过来问山本武要联系方式。

山本武的表情非常为难，他不知道要怎么委婉地拒绝才不会让对方尴尬和难堪，“不好意思啊。我男朋友会生气的。”

云雀恭弥站在他旁边低头喝着热可可。

小女孩的哥哥愣了愣：“啊……不好意思，我不知道你们……打扰了……”

再忍受一个项目也勉强可以。云雀恭弥又喝了一口冷掉的热可可。

接下来，云雀恭弥相继忍受了大摆锤、海盗船、摩天轮等诸多项目。他对刺激的项目无动于衷，对摩天轮这种浪漫的项目更没有兴趣，但也没有不开心的样子。

横竖都是打发时间，和山本武在一起好像时间能消磨得更快一点。

路边有卖氢气球的店，花花绿绿一大片，从Hello Kitty到布朗熊可妮兔一应俱全。

山本武眼尖，一下子就看到了一个蓝色的卡通燕子气球，顿时兴奋起来：“居然有小燕子的气球卖！和小次郎长得好像喔——云雀，给你买一个吧？”

比起他的激动，云雀恭弥显得平静许多：“我不要。”

山本武困惑又伤心：“为什么不要啊？刚才不还说小次郎可爱吗？”

云雀恭弥重复道：“说了不要。”

当然反对是没有用的，山本武迅速付钱买下了那个燕子的气球。

结果没走几步，因为绳子没抓紧，气球一不小心从山本武的手中飞走了。燕子形状的氢气球越飘越远，在夜幕上变成一点蓝。

山本武眉毛皱成一团，委屈兮兮地说：“这是最后一个小燕子了……”

从摩天轮一路念叨到鬼屋门前，山本武时不时就仰望一下除了星星一无所有的天空，缅怀那个早逝的燕子气球。

等到排进鬼屋的队伍，云雀恭弥实在忍无可忍，抓起云豆便放在了山本武的脑袋上。

云雀恭弥没看他，只说：“这个不会飞走。”

云豆：“？”

山本武一扫先前的阴霾，神色瞬间变得愉快而喜悦起来。他开心地薅着云豆的毛，还一直夸：“云雀，你好可爱。”

“闭嘴。”云雀恭弥不耐烦地说。

山本武继续边薅云豆的毛边夸云雀恭弥：“好可爱好可爱。好可爱……真的好可爱。”

云豆：“？”我是你们两个调情的工具鸟吗？

鬼屋里传来高分贝的尖叫声，出口处的女孩们仿佛刚经历一场生死浩劫，脸色苍白腿抖脚软，胆子小的还哭了。男孩也够呛，看起来自己也怕得要死，但还要强打起精神安慰身旁的女朋友。

山本武见状道：“云雀要是怕，可以抱紧我。”

云雀恭弥没说话，直接对着山本武的后背来了一拳。

这一拳力道不轻，山本武痛得龇牙咧嘴，招来前面的游客好奇与关切的目光。山本武做了个抱歉的手势，揉了揉自己半边发麻的肩膀。

他当然知道云雀恭弥不可能会怕鬼屋这种东西，他只是开个玩笑，看来失败得很彻底。

啊啊，云雀什么时候能撒娇就好了。山本武漫无边际地想。

半小时后，山本武和云雀恭弥一前一后走进了阴森可怖的鬼屋。

空间十分逼仄，只能容一个人通过的窄道白烟缭绕，光线昏暗却又发散着霓虹色的红光与蓝光。过道旁零零散散地堆放着骷髅，墙上还挂着目眦欲裂满脸鲜血的人头。气氛吊诡无比，惊叫声和求饶声此起彼伏。

然而，对于经历过大风大浪、什么场面都见过的两位守护者来说，区区鬼屋根本不足挂齿。

纵然那些鬼缺手断脚、青面獠牙、表情狰狞，但是山本武和云雀恭弥全程面色如常，完全不会被鬼吓到，看久了甚至觉得那些鬼有点滑稽。

山本武笑眯眯地与每个“鬼”友好打招呼：“你好。你们好。这个妆好逼真哦……啊哦，你的假发好像没戴好。这个血是怎么弄的啊？应该不会是真的吧？……”

NPC：“？”

NPC们觉得自己的职业生涯受到了相当大的挑战。

为了捍卫自己的尊严，NPC们更加卖力地装模作样吓唬人。

一只浑身溃烂的鬼从角落冷不丁地猛地窜出，伸出足有二十多公分的鲜红长舌，眼睛里流出两道血泪，故意发出吓人的声响。

山本武摸着下巴仔细打量数秒，然后拿出手机点开录像功能：“这个蛮可怕的诶。拍下来给蓝波看，他一定会吓哭，哈哈。刚才那个，你可以再表演一次吗？”

NPC：“？”

突然，身后传来一声痛苦的哀嚎。

山本武转过头，只见云雀恭弥面对一只“鬼”，已经拿出了浮萍拐，神情跃跃欲试：“哇哦。”

那架势看来是不跟NPC大战八百回合誓不罢休。

那位扮成鬼的工作人员察觉到强烈的杀气，一时有些不知所措，只能瑟瑟发抖。

山本武：“……”

山本武：“云雀！冷静、冷静！冷静啊！——”

片刻后，鬼屋里NPC的惨叫声盖过了游客的尖叫声。

事后山本武赔医药费赔很多。

山本武对着自己余额没剩多少的银行卡，内心涌过一阵悲伤的寒流。

——超支太多，让本不富裕的家庭雪上加霜。

——可以不可以让阿纲提前给我预支一部分下个月的工资。

——等下还能带云雀去吃章鱼烧吗？好像只够买一份了……那我不吃好了。

地理成绩很好的山本武默默想道，靠近日本的应该是千岛寒流。

时间将近零点，游乐园里开始放烟花。

新年烟花诚意十足，各色烟火都有，将天幕照得几乎亮如白昼，像下了一场闪耀的流星雨。云雀恭弥站在那里，云豆乖巧地立在他的肩上，一人一鸟仰头看着嘭嘭爆炸的烟花。

山本武走过去与他并肩，柔声说：“新年快乐，云雀。”

璀璨的烟花大簇绽放，巨大的爆炸声中，云雀恭弥转过头，整个人都被染上晶亮鲜活的色彩，眸中的光仿佛碎钻。

山本武心下一动，忍了忍，还是没忍住，问：“云雀，我可以吻你吗？”

云雀恭弥看着他，睫毛很轻很慢地抖了抖，忽然就拉过山本武的衣领，对准山本武的唇吻了上去。

这次他不再吝啬言语，轻声说：“新年快乐。”

夜空在他们头顶炸开绚烂的繁花，星空铺展开延伸到远处，所有的美好悉数而至。

两个人在新年盛大的烟火中互相交换温柔的吻和彼此的心跳，仿佛时间可以停在这一刻，而他们还可以陪伴对方很久很久。

Fin.

第二天，收到鬼屋视频的蓝波：“……！！！”


End file.
